Talk:Modern Combat Versus
This page can be used to write a wish list about MCV. CLICK HERE TO EDIT THIS PAGE Anyone can add his/her points to this list. ---- Weapons Handguns * Colt Python (.44 Revolver) * Chiappa Rhino (Black Mamba) * Walther P99 * Colt Defender * Glock 18 (Schoc 33) * Micro Uzi (Viny Pro) * Desert Eagle (Vulture) * Smith & Wesson Model 500 * Mk. 23 SOCOM (MK45) * MP412 REX * FN Five-seveN * FN FNP * M45 MEUSOC * Beretta 93R PDWs * Magpul PDR * FN P90 * Heckler & Koch MP7 * FN SCAR-L PDW * AAC Honey Badger PDW * KAC 6x35mm PDW * VBR PDW SMGs * Izmash AKS-74U * IMI Uzi * HK UMP (OPS55) * KRISS Vector (TXR-Reaper) * AEK-919K * Vityaz-SN * HK MP5 (Jolt-7 MP) * Scorpion Evo 3 (Tygr X3) * IMI Micro Uzi * Brügger & Thomet MP9 * STK CPW Assault rifles * Norinco QBZ-95 * FN F2000 * FN SCAR-H (Bravel-1) * Kalashnikov AK-47 * IWI TAR-21 * Remington ACR (ACM, Red-34) * HK G36C (UFIA PSD-2) * Desert Tech MDR * Heckler & Koch HK417 * FAMAS (Maiden) * SG 556 * AUG A3 * Galil SAR * CZ 805 Bren (SOCAR-S A1) * HK XM8 (ZN6-Prototype) * Heckler & Koch M27-IAR/HK416 * Beretta ARX-160 * Colt M4A1 * Remington R5 RGP * Kalashnikov AK-74M * Mk18 Mod 1 * FX-05 Xiuhcoatl * AN-94 * FN FNC * L85A1 * Barrett M468 * STK SAR-21 Shotguns * Kel-Tec KSG (Defiler) * SRM M1216 (DS-1310) * Truvelo NS2000 * Izhmash Saiga-12K * Remington 870 (R780) * Franchi SPAS 12 (BMF-12) * Benelli M4 Super 90 * Benelli M3 Super 90 * Daewoo USAS-12 * Crye Precision Six12 Sniper rifles * Dragunov SVU * Dragunov SVD * Accuracy International Arctic Warfare * CheyTac M200 Intervention (Intercept-L200) * GM6 Lynx (KR600) * Denel NTW-20 * Barrett XM500 * PGW C14 Timberwolf * Orsis T-5000 * FN SCAR-H Mk. 20 SSR * Mcmillan TAC-50 * Barrett M107CQ/M82A1 * Remington MSR * FN Ballista * DSR-Precision DSR-1 * M110 SASS * Accuracy International AX338 * VSS Vintorez * M40 Machine guns * FN M249 SAW * FN M240B * M60 * Heckler & Koch HK21 * Rheinmetall MG 3 * FN Mk.48 Mod 0 * AAI LSAT LMG (Stainen 56) Launchers * M32 * China Lake * M136 * RPG-7 Katanas * Blades with different capabilities, ie poisonous, fire, etc. for DOT effects * Different length blades Track Knife * Blades that display enemies over a larger range * Blade that will go through a single wall before attaching at the next and revealing surrounding Agents * Ability to switch to pistol or to stab with Track Knife for close range combat Attachments * Underbarrel grenade launcher that replaces your sidearm (i.e. M203, M320, GP-30) * Foregrips * ACOG Sight * Sure Shot Reflex Sight * EOTech 552 * Tasco Red Dot Sight * Hybrid EOTech Sight where you can switch between holographic and ACOG magnification * Thermal Sight (Certain weapons only * Exclusive attachments like in MC4 * Stock * Muzzles and suppressors * Laser sights such as an AN/PEQ-2A * EOTech XPS2 * M68 RDS * Sniper scopes for assault rifles * MARS Sight * Larger magazines Maps * MC3-style maps: give the player the feeling that they travel the world ** Cold maps in Russia ** Hot maps around Afghanistan ** Urban maps in Europe or America or wherever ** Large open maps in the Middle East ** Maps that resemble an all-out war or a war torn country * These new maps are remakes from past Modern Combat games or other games made by Gameloft. These maps are: ** Favela (Gangstar Rio: City of Saints) ** Brooklyn (Remake of Blockbuster from MC4) ** Ambush (Remake of Landfall from MC4) ** Fallen (Lost World - N.O.V.A. 3) ** Fallout (Remake of Extraction from MC4) ** Vegas (Gangstar Vegas) ** Infirminary (Remake of Bodybags from MC2) ** Rig (Remake of Facility from MC2) ** Overtime (MC4 & 5) ** Launch (Remake of Countdown from MC3) ** Divide (MC3) ** Alert (MC3 & MC4) Game modes Ghouls This is a gamemode that up to 4 players can cooperate with, or play in solo. The ghouls are from Sniper Fury, one of Gameloft's games. The main objective of this gamemode is to survive against waves of ghouls. There are 4 playable maps, but new ones will arrive in the future. You can join an active game, or create a new lobby. Before the game begins, you can customize your loadout. During the game, you can purchase weapons off the walls, activate traps, and also access to new areas by using points. Points can be gained by performing a headshot kill, simply getting a kill, and repairing barricades. There are different types of ghouls encountered as you move up to the next to the next round, and so on. You can also customize your weapons by going to a workbench. * Standard Ghoul * Running Ghoul - Faster than the Standard Ghoul, but the same damage output. * Dog Ghoul - Swift Runner, but pernicious bite that deals more damage. * Armed Ghoul - Intelligent ghouls that experiment with Human Weapons (Assault Rifles, Pistols, Shotguns, LMGs). Their weapons can be taken. * Tank Ghoul - A heavily armored ghoul that deals big damage to players. * Master Ghoul - A ghoul armed with only blade weapons. Hunger Games This gamemode can be played by 6-8 players. Everyone starts with a knife and the weapons are in the middle. Players fight for the weapons there and the last player alive wins. There should also be a grace period of 30 seconds so people cannot spawnkill. Skills * Shield - deploys a device that a sphere (ø10m) in which the player takes 50% damage only (stands on the ground) * Heartbeat sensor like in Rainbow Six Siege where you have to put your gun away in order to use it, but does not differentiate between friendly or hostile * Riot shield that replaces your primary weapon and only allows you to use your pistol while using it Military Support * This one is easy. like in MC4, you should chose the ones you want. ** 3 kills- uav, RC explosive car (RCXD) ** 5 kills- controlled airstrike from MC5, controlled artillery ** 7 kills- turret, ground drone, hover drone ** 9 kills- Helo support, EMP ** 15 kills- bomber, tank(?) ** 20 kills- Nuke * Futuristic version of AC-130, controlled by the player * Control of an aerial UAV such as the Reaper/Predator/Avenger etc. equipped with an MG, missiles, and bombs. * A-10 strafe run that targets the entire map. * Kinetic strike from a satellite that launches rods. * Helicopter gunner of an AH-1Z or Mi-35, armed with rockets and an MG. Features from previous games MC1 MC2 * Loud weapon firing sounds (just like in Battlefield) MC3 * Nuclear Missile Military Support MC4 * Tactical Movement System (not the chubby mc5 version of it) * Specialization system * The Armory design * Knife slash * Gore where limbs can be blown off by certain guns MC5 * The airstrike targeting system * Knifing system New ideas Drones New drones. Not in skills/equipment or support, but in a separate slot. Each player can select a drone (controlled by AI). Drones can be launched after a certain cool down time, which varies per drone. Maybe some other small task should be done in order to launch the drone, maybe something like a minigame. * Scout Drone - Shows players through walls * EOD Drone - Searches for mines, jammers, shields etc. and disables them. * Ground Drone - Shoots at enemies. * Hover Drone - Shoots at enemies at high speed. Other * 3rd person cover system like in Rainbow Six Vegas and Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter * Mounted weapons on maps (Minigun and M2 Browning) * Ability to blind fire while in cover, but is extremely inaccurate * Be able to customize our character while in multiplayer, but with realistic or slightly futuristic gear resembling those used by the riot police, modern day infantry, spec-ops soldier, or a future soldier like in Ghost Recon Future Soldier/Advanced Warfighter * No Energy unlike MC5 Improvements * Headshots should be realistic(1-shot-1-kill with any weapon) Weapons * Realistic weapon reload animations (cocking if mag was empty) * Better weapon draw animations ** Pulling the slide of pistols (DT) ** Cocking the M4 (CoD MW) ** Folding out the SMAW ** Pulling the pin of grenades * Realistic graphics on weapons and environment. * Extra round chambered. ie. 31/150 when a magazine normally only has 30 rounds * When there is no ammo, and you shoot, it should make a dry firing sound like from the Call of Duty and Battlefield franchises Singleplayer * Realistic AI reactions to being shot * Enemies react to your presence and speak like in Rainbow Six Vegas * No regenerating health to encourage more tactical gameplay * Survive only up to 3 bullets that are non-headshots always, even at far distances * Difficulty selector that alters the amount of enemies present in a mission * AI knows how and when to take cover